1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content-related information display system including a content reproduce apparatus such as a game apparatus and a content-related information display device which is connectable to the content reproduce apparatus by a communications line and displays content-related information related to a content being reproduced in the content reproduce apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, attacking guides describing attacking methods of video games have been sold in bookstores or the like. The attacking guides contain useful information that enables a player to get a high score or efficiently clear a final goal of a game when the player plays a video game, and more specifically, information on a detailed map in a virtual space where the player moves, or a status or ability of an opponent character that the player encounters, information on the effect of items or how to obtain items, and the like. If the player has any questions when playing the game, it is common that the player progresses the game while referring to these attacking guides.
By the way, when the player refers to the attacking guide, the player needs to find where desired information exists, while checking a table of contents or an index in the attacking guide. However, in order to find desired information, the player needs to take hands off a game apparatus controller and stop the game. For this reason, it is inefficient in progressing the game, and time and effort are required. Hence, there has been a problem in that the player loses his or her interest in the game.
Also, recently, skilled players have personally summarized attacking methods of games and made them public on the Internet. In order to access such sites and find necessary information, general players need to find desired information by using search functions within sites or clicking links within sites several times. Therefore, as in the case of the attacking guides by books, it is necessary to stop the game, which causes a problem in that the player loses his or her interest in the game.
In this situation, in order to save the effort of purchasing and checking an attacking guide describing an attacking method, software related to an attacking method of a game has been developed to display or reproduce the attacking method according to an operation to a game apparatus (see, for example, JP 2002-153667 A).
However, since the invention described in JP-A No. 2002-153667 checks information associated with an attacking method on a display screen of a game apparatus with which a player is playing, it is necessary to stop the game, check the attacking method, and then resume the game. Therefore, the invention described in JP-A No. 2002-153667 does not solve a problem that it takes time to progress the game.